Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{r}0 \\ 5\end{array}\right]$